Fera ou Bela?
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: FIC ESCRITA PARA O FESTIVAL MÁSCARA DA MORTE DA COMUNIDADE SAINT SEIYA SUPERFICS DO LIVEJOURNAL. PRESENTE PARA ANDRÉIA KENNEN - Este é o conto de Máscara da Morte, o príncipe de um país sombrio e de June, a garota que ele acolhe em seu castelo. Paródia non-sense de A Bela e A Fera.


**Título:** Fera ou Bela?  
**Autor(a):** Black Scorpio no Nyx/Julia  
**Classificação:** 14  
**Palavras:** 1156  
**Personagens/Casais:** Máscara da Morte x June/Shina  
**Gêneros:** Comédia, non-sense, het

******Resumo:** Este é o conto de Máscara da Morte, o príncipe de um país sombrio e de June, a garota que ele acolhe em seu castelo. Paródia non-sense de A Bela e A Fera.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Esta fic é um presente para a Andréia Kennen. Quando eu li o tema pedindo uma paródia de uma história de Fantasia – ou uma história original, a qual, no momento, senti dificuldade para criar – demorei algum tempo para pensar em alguma coisa interessante. Mas depois de uma aula de História da Arte, em que o professor falou sobre o Surrealismo no cinema, e passou um trecho de uma versão cinematográfica de "A Bela e a Fera", tive essa ideia, para a qual também busquei inspiração em "A Família Addams", em que tudo é ao contrário (o bonito é feio, o legal é o chato, o gostoso é o "não-gostoso", etc). Já que o tema – e o Festival de Fics – é voltado para o Máscara da Morte, achei que se encaixaria de um modo legal, já que ele é uma personagem toda sombria. Espero que gostem. Não defini tão bem quem é a Fera e quem é a Bela, mas isso pode ficar meio livre...

**Fera ou Bela?**

Este é o conto de Máscara da Morte, o príncipe de um país sombrio, onde as pessoas más eram consideradas normais. Essas pessoas eram maioria, e ser cruel, malvado, pérfido e perverso era o correto.

Máscara da Morte era um príncipe muito rico e vivia em um castelo adornado com grandes górgonas, rodeado por um jardim de cabeças – das pessoas que havia matado durante sua vida – e inteiramente construído em mármore negro.E o príncipe possuía muitos servos, que eram todos espíritos do Outro Mundo.

Uma noite, quando chovia torrencialmente e raios cortavam o céu escuro, uma jovem garota apareceu naquele castelo. Encharcada, mas ainda assim bela, ela bateu a porta, esperando encontrar ali um abrigo.

Máscara da Morte descansava em seu quarto, editado em seu leito coberto de lençóis negros de cetim. Seus servos ao perceberem que havia uma garota ali, chamaram por seu mestre, agitados. O príncipe então levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou, descalço, até o salão de entrada de seu castelo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar uma donzela muito estranha a ele. A jovem, de cabelos emaranhados e loiros, vestida como homem, pingava sobre o piso ensopada.

- Qual seu nome, garota?

- É June, senhor... June Camelleon.

Ela parecia tremer. Talvez fosse de frio. Talvez fosse de medo ao mirar os olhos azuis ferozes de Máscara, após ter visto o jardim de cabeças, as górgonas e toda a decoração sinistra do lugar.

Ora, o medo era um sentimento incomum ali. As pessoas eram cruéis e encaravam as práticas de tortura, os assassinatos e a própria morte, com bons olhos. Dificilmente alguém ali sentiria medo. Máscara a olhou com repulsa. Teve nojo dos olhos puros, a pele clara imaculada, o rosto amedrontado. Virou-se para não observar aquela figura que lhe dava asco.

- O que quer aqui?

- Senhor, eu venho de muito longe e busco um lugar para passar a noite fria e chuvosa. O senhor me permitiria passar a noite aqui?

Apesar de cruel e sádico, ele não desejava que nem mesmo seu melhor amigo sofresse de frio ou fome. Aquilo era um leve incomodo perto das coisas possíveis de se fazer com alguém, e não servia para causar tanto sofrimento como elas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo-lhe logo em seguida:

- Permito que fique aqui com algumas condições. A primeira é que não deixe este Castelo sem minha permissão. Não poderá tocar nas lindas cabeças que cultivo. Se tocar em uma, eu mesmo tratarei de você. Não faça nada sem falar comigo antes. Não circule por nenhum aposento sem me consultar. De resto, creio que meus servos poderão cuidar de você.

- Sim, senhor. – June abaixou a cabeça, acatando.

- GODOFREDO! – o príncipe berrou, chamando por seu mordomo, que apareceu atravessando o chão, o que fez June se arrepiar ao notar que ele era um fantasma.

- Vossa alteza chamou?

– Sim! Leve a... hóspede... – disse com repulsa. – Para seus aposentos.

- Sim, senhor.

June foi conduzida pelo fantasma para seu quarto, onde outros espíritos já haviam deixado a cama arrumada, o banho pronto, a roupa limpa separada e tudo arrumado. Logo, Godofredo entrou, chamando-a para o jantar.

Quando desceu, o salão estava escuro. O que foi logo resolvido por braços que saíram das paredes, segurando candelabros com velas acesas, para iluminar o caminho. Ela ficou amedrontada ao observar aquilo.

Adentrou a sala de jantar, onde a comida já estava servida. Máscara da Morte, sentou-se, começando a comer e ordenando-a que fizesse o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, o príncipe não permitiu que ela partisse, tal como ela havia planejado. Máscara rosnou, dizendo que ela só sairia dali, quando ele permitisse. Na outra manhã, aconteceu a mesma coisa. E na outra, e na outra, e na outra.

Logo, o tempo passou e ele ainda não permitira que ela deixasse o castelo. A verdade é que ele se sentia tão bem sozinho, que acreditava que mantê-la ali poderia dar um sabor a mais a sua vida, tornando-a insuportável. Ele queria alguém que estivesse com ele para torturar, fazer sofrer, provocar-lhe sofrimento e dor, e pudesse odiar.

June, aos poucos, se sentia cada vez mais presa. Quando ele começou a torturá-la - não permitindo que fizesse nada, não deixando-a partir, trancando-a em um salão escuro... e posteriormente, a machucá-la, batendo, cortando, etc - aos poucos, a garota passou a odiá-lo.

O que no entanto, Máscara da Morte não sabia, é que a jovem havia sido abençoada antes mesmo de seu nascimento, por uma Fada Madrinha. Seus pais eram mercadores ricos, desonestos, pessoas comuns naquele país distorcido, mas um dia, uma Fada Madrinha os encontrou, e na esperança de que aquele casal mudasse, abençoou-os com a graça de uma filha pura, singela, bonita, delicada, gentil e bondosa. Os pais apavorados, buscaram ajuda com uma bruxa malévola, considerada a pior e mais poderosa daquele país.

A bruxa tentou ,de todos os modos que conhecia, tirar as bênçãos do casal e da menina que viria a nascer. Mas a única coisa que pôde fazer foi permitir que a menina pudesse quebrar aquele encanto, quando conhecesse um homem que aprendesse a odiar.

Em uma manhã, June deixou o castelo, com a permissão do príncipe, para passear. Máscara lhe deu então um anel, com o qual, ele poderia chamá-la e ela poderia voltar – ou ele trazê-la de volta. No entanto, June não apareceu no dia seguinte. Nem no outro... Máscara então, usou um artifício que só ele conhecia, para encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta. O que ninguém sabia, é que o príncipe também conhecia técnicas de magia negra. Usando esta técnica, ele a trouxe de volta para o castelo.

Frustrada e indignada que ele não permitia que ela fosse embora, e já tão cheia de ódio por ele, June tomou um chicote que usava para conduzir seu carro. E lançando-se contra o príncipe, tentava de todo modo, matá-lo, enforcando-o.

Ele sorriu ao sentir o couro apertando-lhe a pele. Um sorriso sadomasoquista. As faíscas de ódio nos olhos inflamados de June o fizeram muito feliz, pois pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu-se odiado como sempre sonhara.

A jovem, ao vê-lo sorrir daquele modo, tentou apertar ainda mais o chicote em seu pescoço, porém suas mãos lhe falharam. Ela declarou seu todo seu ódio a ele, sentindo-se um pouco fraca.

- Eu te odeio, Máscara da Morte...

Ela sentiu-se zonza e caiu sobre ele, brilhando em seguida e flutuando no ar. Rapidamente se transformou em uma jovem de cabelos verdes, olhos de mesma cor, pele clara e corpo voluptuoso, tão diferente da menina delicada de antes.

- June...

- Não! Eu não me chamo June... aquele era o nome da criatura em que me transformei, após as bênçãos de uma Fada Madrinha! Meu nome verdadeiro é Shina!

- Shina... – ele repetiu maravilhado.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ, MÁSCARA DA MORTE!

- Eu também odeio você, Shina!

Sorrindo, ele a beijou com fúria.

E ambos foram infelizes para sempre.


End file.
